


【CM】几个谁（六）

by NANGUAGENG



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANGUAGENG/pseuds/NANGUAGENG
Summary: 里奥和克里斯发现自己都对对方产生了非常强烈的性冲动。





	【CM】几个谁（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是被敏感的半个车的安身之处，全文剧情请转隔壁老福特！等全部更新完了会放上全文。

“里奥，做个交易吧。”

“你知道我想要什么的…”

“想要离开这吗...”

“你们得相爱…里奥…”

“里奥...”

 

操，里奥几乎是从床上跳起来的，他是没睡醒，但是那个女人的声音不停呼唤着他的名字，如同海浪一般朝他席卷而来。

非常沉重的压迫感。他倒吸一口凉气，他记得很清楚那个女人说的话，或者说深深烙在他脑子里的是“相爱”这两个字。

不不不不不不不。上帝啊，这别是真的。他懊恼地呜咽着，把头用力地撞进枕头里，一次又一次。

他在晨勃，下身硬的发疼，现在可好，连脑袋也疼得要命。“和克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多相爱”对他而言简直就是个伪命题，火上浇油。

 

不喜欢克里斯吗？怎么可能。里奥喜欢看他胸有成竹的样子，说话时挑起的眉毛，笑起来露出的牙齿，还有壮硕的肌肉，那是独属于罗纳尔多的东西。很辣，或者说是迷人。

他努力抑制自己去幻想，克里斯的声音，他身上的味道，他的胸肌… 起码在睡前。这并不对，但却无法控制，内裤里勃起的阴茎让他万分羞耻。

而现在，他更硬了，他盯着天花板大口大口地深呼吸让自己放松，不是什么大事，就像往常一样很快就会解决的。然而，躺了大概有一个世纪那么久，他的阴茎仍然直直地戳着内裤。

阿根廷人忍不住了，他套上一条宽松的沙滩裤下楼冲向了洗手间…

 

克里斯一直都醒的很早，为了保持体能养成良好的作息习惯是必要的。对于晨勃，通常他都会用洗澡来解决，毕竟冷水冲一冲就没什么是消不下去的。今天也一样，他打算给自己泡个澡。

水温调的很低，他在踏入浴缸的时候着实打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩从脚心爬上大腿。很快他就习惯了水温，把自己埋在冰冷的水里，拉上浴帘，在这个密闭的空间里等待小腹那团火热的散去。

克里斯突然意识到阿根廷人平时洗澡用的也是这个浴室，哦那个毛茸茸的阿根廷人，是不是在这个浴缸里放了热水泡澡，是不是很享受地哼着西语小调，是不是挤了很多沐浴露，然后，抚摸自己…

从脖子到肩膀，从肩膀到胸部、小腹，再继续向下…把沐浴露抹遍每一寸肌肤，每一块没怎么被太阳晒黑的白嫩…

克里斯觉得很热，脸烫的像发烧一般。仿佛浴缸里装的不是水而是汽油，那团火烧的更旺了。他可以看到本来自己本来只是半勃起的阴茎，毫不留情面地硬透了。

他不停地告诉自己这不是因为里奥梅西，这只是正常的生理反应，一边伸手摸向那根不听话的家伙，慢慢的，慢慢的上下套弄起来。

 

里奥发誓，他真的不知道卫生间里头有人。一切都跟平时一样，马桶盖完美的掀开，洗手台上没有水渍，浴帘依旧拉着，没有什么是不同的。有时候他甚至非常感谢爱整洁的克里斯，自己被无形的压力迫使学会了清理。

然而，他真的不知道克里斯在就在那个该死的浴帘后面，还是硬着阴茎躺在浴缸里头。  
如果偏要怪罪，那就是克里斯没有锁门。

里奥是冲进厕所的，他关上门后反锁上门闩，以最快的速度对着马桶拉下裤子，一只手撑着掀起的马桶盖，另一只手，自慰。

他没有抑制自己的呻吟，一来是他已经锁上了门，二来是厕所的隔音也足够好。他得痛快的来一发，不然克里斯的身影可能得在脑子里刺激他一辈子。里奥的嘴里咕哝着说着脏话，手上的的速度越来越快，攀上顶峰只是几秒钟的事情，他早已忍不住了。

 

“嘶啦”一声，浴帘被猛的拉开了。

浴帘里头，是浑身赤裸，身上还在滴水，下身胀的发红的克里斯。

后来里奥非常庆幸，如果不是自己心理素质够好，他很有可能就此被吓得出现性功能障碍。

很显然，两个人都愣住了。里奥顿时停下了手上的动作，在短暂的停顿后，猛地把自己的裤子从膝盖窝里拉起来穿上。

“操。”阿根廷人脱口而出。

“操你的，里奥。”葡萄牙人的眼神能把对方生吞活剥。

 

率先打破平衡的是克里斯，他用力摁住里奥的肩膀把对方钉在了马桶上，然后跪在地上扯下了他的裤子。接着，他吐了口唾沫在手上，握住阿根廷人滚烫的下体。

里奥的大脑彻底当机了，他看着克里斯把自己摁在马桶上，看着克里斯扯下自己的裤子，看着克里斯用口水做润滑，他的阴茎止不住的颤抖。他没忍住，在阴茎被对方握住的那一刻，他呻吟出声。克里斯在帮他手淫，这样不对，却根本无法停止。

上帝啊，求您救救他吧。

 

克里斯不断加快着手上的速度，技巧性地套弄着。不同于平时的松弛有度，他现在迫切的想要得到里奥的高潮，属于他的高潮。

阿根廷人的脸上一片红晕，他的第一声呻吟伴随着身体的后仰。哦他的脖子，他那如同濒死天鹅般的脖颈弯曲的弧度是那般的脆弱，克里斯想要吻上去，含住他的喉结，再轻轻啃咬。他还想继续向上吻他，直到从阿根廷人那不听话的嘴里索取到丝丝缕缕漏出的喘息。

里奥射了，射的乱七八糟。他有些失神，但着着实实看到了克里斯的下巴上沾上了自己的精液。他用一种非常色情的方式舔掉了那属于自己的东西，然后又非常色情的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他就是故意的。

然后，里奥如愿以偿地得到了克里斯如同恶狼扑食般的吻，除了极致的索取他想不到更适合的形容词了，克里斯掠夺着他的空气，掠夺着他的自由，掠夺着他口腔里的每一个角落——克里斯想要他。

克里斯松开了里奥，看着那人的嘴唇因为吮吸而红肿，又因为两人唾液的水润。他低估了里奥梅西，从球技到性感程度，他的误判该吃一张黄牌。

 

“你得帮我解决掉。”  
克里斯抓住里奥的手，将其摁在自己依然如烙铁般的阴茎上。

 

TBC


End file.
